Baby On The Way
by Ro Itako 27
Summary: Cuantas formas hay de decirle a tu prometido/esposo que un bebé viene en camino…? Bueno… Anna nos dará unos ejemplos…
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Acá les dejo uno de mis primeros fics…

No se si serán como yo….pero yo siempre quise saber como fue que esta parejita se enteró que el hermoooooso de Hana venía en camino… X3

Les aviso que los capítulos que va a tener este fic no tendrán conexión entre si…. Es decir, son distintas posibilidades en las que pudo haberse dado esta noticia =P

Espero que después voten por su favorita ^-^

Bueno, sin más que decir acá les dejo el primer capitulo!

Que lo disfruten!

(Shaman King no me pertenece)

**¡Baby On The Way!**

Habían pasado ya unos tres meses luego de que se terminara la batalla con Hao. Cada uno de los guerreros legendarios había vuelto a sus respectivos hogares para reencontrarse con sus familias.

Y como ya sabrán, la conocida parejita se encontraba, como siempre, en la tranquilidad de la Pensión En. Aunque esa tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho tiempo………

Desde hacía casi una semana, la joven Itako no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Aunque ella había decidido no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Por favor… Ella era la Gran Itako Anna!!!!! Ella nunca se enfermaba ni nada por el estilo…. De seguro era algo que había comido que le había caído mal al estómago y listo!!! Esto pensaba ella pero…. era realmente así…?

Obviamente todos estos malestares habían pasado desapercibidos por el joven shaman, hasta que un día en la pensión….

Yoh- Tamao, ¿¿¿¿ya estará lista la comida???? ¡¡¡¡Me muero de hambre…!!!! T-T

Tamao- Si joven Yoh, en unos minutos ya estará listo.

Yoh- Muy bien, entonces iré a avisarle a Anna para que baje.

Yoh subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida para avisarle que en unos minutos ya debía bajar. Dio unos golpes a la puerta y no recibió respuesta.

Yoh- _Que raro… ¿Será que está durmiendo?_- pensó.

Esperó unos minutos más pero como nadie abría, decidió entrar. Anna se encontraba parada al lado de la ventana mirando pensativa hacia afuera.

Esto extrañó al shaman; se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven.

Yoh- Anna, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

Anna- Eh?....... Si-. Contestó ella luego de unos segundos.-… ¿Qué querías?

Yoh- Venía a avisarte que bajes que ya va a estar la comida…… ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Anna- Si.- Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de repente sintió un mareo. Se agarró del marco de la puerta con fuerza para no caer y, al ver la actitud extraña de Anna, Yoh se acercó a ella para sostenerla.

Yoh- ¿¿¿¿Qué te pasó????

Anna- Nada…… Sólo fue un simple mareo…..Luego de que coma algo se me pasará….

Y luego de decir esto, un poco más repuesta del mareo, comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera. Yoh fue detrás de ella siguiendo todos sus pasos. Luego de ver lo que le había pasado, se quedó bastante intranquilo. Cuando comenzaron a bajar la escalera, Yoh sufría; tenía miedo le que diera otro mareo como antes y que se cayera o algo… Por suerte, nada de eso pasó y llegaron todos a salvo a tierra firme… XD

Al llegar, todos se sentaron a la mesa, o sea Yoh, Anna, Manta y Ryu Y Tamao a los segundos llegó con la comida lista para servir, pero….

Anna ni siquiera supo que era lo que había para comer. Lo único que supo es que tenía que ir rápido al baño o a algún lugar cercano, ya que estaba muuuuy descompuesta del estómago, y sabía que ese malestar tenía una sola consecuencia… Se paró enseguida y se fue corriendo al baño más cercano. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta con fuerza y se encerró ahí.

Todos los demás que estaban en la mesa se quedaron 0_0 Todo había pasado muy rápido y ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo para entender lo que pasaba… Luego de unos segundos, el primero en reaccionar fue Yoh, que decidió acercarse al baño para saber qué era lo que le había pasado a su prometida. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, escuchó unos sonidos extraños. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y comprendió lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Anna estaba vomitando…

Esto le pareció sumamente extraño, y esperó a que Anna saliera para comenzar a interrogarla y acusarla….

Yoh- Anna, ¿¿¿estás bien??? ¡¡¡Me dijiste que estabas bien pero mírate, primero te mareas y ahora esto…!!! ¿¿¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal??? Debemos ir rápido a ver un méd…

Pero Anna no lo dejó continuar…- Basta Yoh, no es nada, ya se me pasará, ¡así que déjame en paz!

Y luego de decir esto se fue hasta su habitación. Los días pasaban y ella seguía igual. Sólo unas pocas cosas podía comer sin que saliera corriendo al baño a devolverlo todo, y entre esas cosas, le había agarrado un ataque por las naranjas, por lo que el pobre de Yoh no podía comer muchas…XP

Yoh seguía recriminándole y seguía insistiendo en que fuera a ver un médico, pero Anna seguía contestándole que estaba bien y a veces, según su humor, también lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas; así que cada dos por tres se podía ver a un Yoh volando por los cielos…. XP

Anna, ante esto, un día se dirigió a todos y les dijo que iba a salir a comprar. Todos se quedaron muuuuy impresionados. Y es que no siempre ves a una Itako llamada Anna que dijera que saldría a comprar. Pero bueno así fue, aunque en realidad esto era sólo una simple excusa para poder hacer lo que realmente tenía en mente hacía ya unos cuantos días: ir a visitar un médico. Obviamente lo quería hacer a escondidas, ya que algo le decía que su diagnóstico iba a ser algo…….. ¿extraño? ¿sorprendente? No estaba segura del porqué, pero tenía que ir sola; y así lo hizo.

Yoh no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su prometida, y se creyó toda la historia de que iba a comprar…Aunque luego de unos días de que Anna había dicho eso, se la veía aislada, como si estuviera triste y pensativa, pero cuando Yoh le preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba, ella le decía que nada y lo evitaba constantemente.

Y cuando un día la Itako anunció que saldría a caminar, Yoh creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder investigar un poco por su cuenta y se fue a la habitación de Anna…

Al rato, llegó Anna, cansada por la caminata y de tanto pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. No sabía muy bien como debía dirigirse a su prometido para contarle la gran noticia que escondía. Además estaba aterrada; no sabía como podía llegar a ser la reacción que tendría Yoh, por lo que se pasaba horas y horas encerrada sola en su habitación tratando de encontrar la manera más adecuada de reaccionar ante cualquier respuesta que le diera Yoh.

Todavía no se sentía lista para contarle todo, aunque cuando entró a su cuarto y lo vio ahí sentado con los análisis de ella en las manos, leyéndolos atentamente, se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento.

Anna sentía miedo, pero siempre tenía presente ese poder de esconder sus sentimientos, y no dudó en usarlos…

Anna- ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡¿Quién te dio el permiso para entrar!?- Le dijo fieramente

Yoh, sin mirarla, atinó a decir- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Anna haciéndose la desentendida le dijo- ....……Sal de aquí e...enseguida….

Yoh, ahora mirándola a los ojos, se acercó a ella. Anna estaba asustada; la cara inexpresiva de su prometido y la forma intensa en que la miraba le ponían los pelos de punta. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento no creería que esa mujer que estaba ahí parada era la Gran Itako Anna, quien ahora retrocedía ante los avances del shaman, quedándose pegada contra la pared.

Y de un momento a otro, ante su sorpresa, Yoh la abrazó. Al principio se sintió desconcertada, pero enseguida entendió que no había nada de que preocuparse, y decidió devolver el abrazo. Estuvieron así, sin decir una sola palabra, por unos cuantos minutos, sintiendo la calidez del otro en ese tierno abrazo.

Luego Yoh volvió a mirarla a los ojos y le dijo- Era por eso que te sentías tan mal, ¿verdad?- Ahora acariciando sus cabellos – No tienes porqué estar preocupada ni asustada, ¿creías que reaccionaría mal por esto o algo así?

Anna sólo asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

Yoh sonriente la abrazó de nuevo- No te preocupes Anna. Me alegra mucho saber que voy a ser papá; además esta no es sólo tu besando una de sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos.- ¡Sinceramente no puedo creer que hayas pensado que iba a decirte algo malo por esto! ¡¡Me haces realmente feliz con esta noticia!!

Anna se sorprendió por la confesión pero enseguida sonrió. Ella también se sentía muy feliz, más ahora que Yoh le había brindado su confianza y optimismo, y que había aceptado a su hijo.

Acercaron luego lentamente sus rostros y se dieron un tierno beso, muestra de que estarían juntos de ahora en más ante cualquier sorpresa nueva que les diera la vida.

Después de pasados unos minutos ambos se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente; aunque luego una idea pasó por la mente de la Itako….

Anna- Yoh…………. ¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo le contaremos todo esto a tus abuelos??????? Nosotros ni siquiera nos hemos casado…….

Yoh- +_+ - Luego de unos segundos, que por cierto fueron como una hora para Anna…..- Bueeeeno…. Eso ya lo veremos después… Jijiji….

Anna- ¬¬

Yoh- No te preocupes…. ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Anna no quedó muy convencida en el momento, pero al ver la cara sonriente de Yoh entendió que ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora debían celebrar juntos la espera de su pequeño hijo.

FIN

Bueeeeno…que les pareció???? Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!!

Voy a esperar Reviews!!!!! ^-^

Les comento que quizás haga un par de fics más que tengo en mente…. Y uno incluye al hermoooooooooso de Hana… Ah…. Lo amoooooo!!!! Jejejej… Una re emoción… hasta subí un video en internet sobre él XD

Besos y saludos a todos!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Ro


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo capitulo…

Que lo disfruten!

**¡Baby On The Way!**

Luego de que pasaran un par de meses de la batalla contra Hao, todo parecía volver a la normalidad en la que se encontraba la Pensión En tiempo atrás; antes de que los shamanes emprendieran su viaje hacia el torneo.....Aunque algo inesperado estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Todo el grupo de shamanes se encontraba reunido en la pensión, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de unos momentos en compañía de los demás, luego de tan difícil batalla por la que habían tenido que pasar.

Aunque ninguno de ellos había logrado alcanzar el título de Shaman King, no creían que todo lo que habían enfrentado allí fuera en vano….Ahhh no… ya que fue gracias a esa batalla que ellos pudieron conocerse y ser los grandes amigos que eran ahora; además de haber conocido a otras grandiosas personas!

En la pensión se encontraban: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Len, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Chocolove y Tamao. Estaban todos juntos riéndose y divirtiéndose como nunca, aunque en realidad, sin que nadie lo notara, además de Yoh, Anna se había retirado del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación.

Hacía ya una semana que la Itako se aislaba de los demás (más de lo normal, hay que aclarar…) y se pasaba horas encerrada sola en su cuarto. Era como si evitara la presencia de todos los presentes, y más aun la de Yoh; al cual casi ni le dirigía la palabra. Además su estado de salud no era muy bueno. Siempre que él la encontraba, ella se veía muy demacrada; no quería comer mucho ya que sino enseguida salía corriendo al baño al devolver todo la que comía. Y por lo menos una vez al día sufría un desmayo.

Su estado de ánimo también era muy cambiante, para desgracia de Yoh, que siempre sufría las consecuencias… Además lo peor del asunto era que Anna se negaba a ver un doctor. Esa palabra ya estaba prohibida en la casa, ya que sino Anna los atacaba con todas sus fuerzas…

Yoh cada vez estaba más cansado del asunto. Siempre que trataba de hablar con su prometida, de preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento; ella le decía que tenía algo que hacer, o lo ignoraba, o a veces también, lo golpeaba. La situación lo estaba exasperando… es decir… el siempre estaba con su típica sonrisa y no se preocupaba por nada, pero esto ya era demasiado!

Enojado y cansado, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida. Estaba decidido a aclarar sus dudas. No quería recibir un no por respuesta otra vez! Golpeó la puerta del cuarto unas tres veces hasta que la joven la abrió.

Anna- ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo Yoh así que déjam…

Yoh- No Anna, basta de esto- le dijo, con la cara más seria que pudo.- ¿Por qué estás siempre evitándome? ¡Ya ni siquiera me hablas…! Dime ¿qué es lo que te pasó? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Necesito que me lo cuentes.

Anna se había quedado muy sorprendida con la reacción de su prometido. Agachó la mirada y pensó que quizás ya no podría esconder más su secreto, aunque…. ella no se sentía lista todavía así que….

A los segundos se podía ver a un Yoh volando hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos…

Horo- Ey ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te regaló un tour por la pensión tu "cariñosa" prometida? Jajajaja. Ay Yoh todavía no entiendo como la aguantas. Si yo fuera tú ya le diría a mis abuelos que cancelen ese compromiso! Te va a torturar toooda tu vida….

Yoh- ¡¡No digas eso!! ¡¡No puedes hablar así de Anna sin conocerla en verdad!!

Todos los miembros del grupo se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que veían a Yoh reaccionar así ante algún comentario referido a su prometida.

Manta- ……Ehhhmm…. Yoh?.....- cuando Yoh lo miró continuó- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Anna para que ella haga contigo….ehhm…lo que hizo….?

Yoh, ya desesperado, decidió contarles a sus amigos sus problemas con Anna. Quizás ellos podrían encontrar alguna solución al problema, ¿verdad?....

Al rato…

Manta- En verdad que es extraño ese comportamiento de Anna… Además de los problemas que está sufriendo… Pero Yoh… Quizás en mi computadora podamos encontrar la respuesta al porqué de sus reacciones y síntomas, ya que ella no quiere ir a ver un doctor…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ese era el mejor método de descifrar el problema. Así que Manta puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar y a relacionar todo lo que le sucedía a Anna. A los minutos Manta tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos, pero estaba tan impresionado, que no podía articular ni siquiera una palabra. Entonces, como vieron que Manta no pensaba volver en sí, y como estaban súper curiosos, los demás le arrebataron la computadora de las manos para poder por fin ver qué era lo que había descubierto…

Mientras tanto Anna había decidido salir de su habitación y unirse al grupo. Se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho a Yoh, así que quería tratar de pasar un buen momento con todos los demás aunque fuese por un rato…. Sin embargo, cuando llegó por fin a la sala en donde estaban todos, se escuchó un fuerte grito creado por todos, el que decía:

Todos- EMBARAZOOOOOO!!??

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha y la miraron sorprendidos, y Anna comprendió que debía salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible. Se fue a su cuarto, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta vio cómo su prometido se interpuso en su tarea, para luego entrar con ella a la habitación.

Ambos no sabían muy bien como actuar y permanecieron callados por un momento hasta que Yoh decidió dar el primer paso…

Yoh- Anna, ¿es verdad que… que es…estás…e…em…….?

Anna interrumpiéndolo le gritó- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Es verdad, estoy embarazada!!- Y bajó la mirada. No quería ver la reacción de su prometido, estaba asustada, aterrada por no saber como él podría actuar…

Aunque una mano en su hombro la hizo mirar a los ojos a su prometido, para poder ver así la gran sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Yoh.

Yoh- Anna, esa es una gran noticia. ¡¡Me haces muy feliz!!

Anna ante esto lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviada y realmente feliz por cómo Yoh había aceptado su bebé. Él devolvió el abrazo muuuy contento. Por fin había descubierto qué era lo que le pasaba a su prometida, y ahora que todo estaba solucionado…

Yoh- Anna… ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar con todos la gran noticia…?!- Le dijo tocando con una de sus manos suavemente el vientre de Anna.

Anna lo pensó por unos momentos. Se sentía muy feliz con todo lo que hacía y decía Yoh, y lo veía muy emocionado de poder contarles a todos la noticia… No estaba muy convencida, pero luego de todo ese tiempo aislada, preocupada, creyó que lo mejor sería ir a relajarse y festejar con todos; y qué mejor festejo que el de celebrar la futura llegada de su hijo??

Anna- Está bien, vamos.

Y tomados de las manos se reunieron con los demás. Todos se veían bastante sorprendidos aún, pero cuando los vieron llegar juntos, se dieron cuenta que estaba todo solucionado y que era hora de festejar…. Aunque había alguien que se veía totalmente indignado y por demás sorprendido…

Horo- ¡¡Oye!! ¿¿Cómo le pudiste hacer una cosa así a Yoh?? ¡¡Él confiaba en ti!!

¡¡Por lo menos deberíamos saber quién es el padre!! ¡¡Qué sinvergüenza eres!!

Ante esto todos lo miraron sin terminar de entender muy bien qué era lo que estaba diciendo el chico. Aunque había una persona que si comprendió todo lo que había dicho Horo Horo, y en esos momentos quería asesinarlo, ya que esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Anna!! Trató de calmarse por unos segundos y le dijo, como si nada

Anna- El padre de mi hijo lo tienes justo en frente……

Horo movió la cabeza un poco para dirigir la mirada a la persona que tenía en frente, y comprendió que habría sido mejor si hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada, ya que el que tenía en frente era Yoh, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa; y es que era difícil no poder percibir esa aura asesina que brotaba de Anna……

Al rato todos se encontraban disfrutando de la celebración, riendo y festejando. Hasta Horo Horo festejaba, aunque claro, lo hacía colgado desde un árbol al otro lado de la ciudad…. XP

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acá terminó el segundo capítulo…. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Muchas gracias por los consejos y además por el apoyo y la buena onda =)

Espero reviews!!! ;)

Saludos!

Gracias por leer!

Ro


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos ^.^

Acá les dejo un capitulo más….

Disfrútenlo!!

**¡Baby On The Way!**

Sintiendo como el sol se filtraba en la habitación a través de la ventana, suspiró y se dio vuelta dentro del futón, estirando el brazo para buscar a su esposa, la cual no se encontraba allí. Yoh se sorprendió por esto y como no la vio en el cuarto, decidió levantarse por fin.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Anna, unos recuerdos inundaron su mente de repente. Hasta él mismo se sorprendía ante la idea de estar casado. Y es que todo había sido muy rápido y repentino. Luego del torneo de los shamanes, los abuelos de Yoh les comunicaron a él y a su en ese entonces prometida, que debían casarse cuanto antes. Los dos jóvenes antes esta noticia no se opusieron, pero Yoh no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué de tanto apuro, a lo que sus abuelos respondieron: "es el destino".

Esos recuerdos hicieron que una sonrisa se asomara en el rostro del joven. Se preguntaba si es que había alguna otra razón escondida a través de aquella respuesta. Pero ahora realmente no le importaba demasiado pensar en eso. Estaba muy feliz de estar casado con la mujer que siempre amó. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su matrimonio y todo estaba yendo de diez.

Todos los días por la mañana era prácticamente una rutina que despertaran ambos juntos, abrazados; aunque ese mismo día esa rutina no había sido cumplida. El shaman se sentía extraño, solo, preocupado… Era la primera vez que despertaba solo, y aunque no fuera algo terrible, se sentía muy mal, muy preocupado. Sonrió cuando descubrió que dependía muchísimo ahora de su esposa. La necesitaba a su lado.

Luego de haber caminado unos cuantos pasos encontró a la mujer dueña de sus pensamientos. No se veía muy bien, estaba pálida y salía del baño con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Yoh- Anna, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no me despertaste para levantarnos juntos? ¿Te sientes bien?

Anna- No me molestes ahora Yoh, no estoy de humor.

Yoh- Pero…. Me preocupa verte así. Te ves muy pálida…

Anna- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Vamos a desayunar.

Yoh sabía que había veces en las cuales no se podía contradecir a su esposa; y una de esas veces era esa, así que se fueron sin decir ni una palabra más a desayunar.

Toda la mañana y mediodía habían pasado tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido anteriormente. Aunque al llegar la tarde, Anna volvía a verse pálida, pero ella, como siempre, no decía nada. Era como si tratara de esconder el hecho de que se sentía mal. Yoh entendía que ese era su carácter; la comprendía, pero creía que había llegado el momento de volver a reanudar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente. No quería verla mal, enferma; quería que ella le dijera cual era su problema, su malestar; la quería ayudar, como buen esposo…

Yoh- Anna, ¿Por qué no me quieres contar lo que te sucede? Se te nota en la cara que no te sientes bien…- Le dijo de repente, con un semblante serio en el rostro.

Anna- Estoy bien Yoh, no me siento mal, y deja de insinuar que te oculto cosas

Yoh- ¡¡Pero es lo que parece!! No entiendo porqué te comportas así…

A Anna sí que le habían molestado esas palabras, así que con toda su furia lo mandó a entrenar al pobre de Yoh.

Ella sabía que él sólo decía esas cosas porque estaba realmente preocupado, pero es que ni ella sabía qué era lo que le ocurría. Creyó que era algo pasajero, que quizás alguna comida le había caído mal al estómago y por eso tuvo esas náuseas al despertar. No quería que se armara tanto escándalo por algo que no creía que fuera tan serio como para preocuparse de la manera que lo hacía su esposo. Por lo que se veía más irritada de lo normal.

A las horas llegó Yoh de su brutal entrenamiento, y Anna, enojada, lo mandó a preparar la cena. Trataba lo más posible de mantenerlo lejos. No quería que volviera a hacer su interrogatorio. Y ese dolor de cabeza que tenía empeoraba la situación…

Lo que no pudo adelantar la Itako, es que su esposo se opusiera a ella. Se veía realmente serio, y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Cuando por fin la tuvo en frente dijo

Yoh- Anna, no voy a hacer nada hasta que no aclaremos esta situación. Sé que te molestó lo que te dije, y te pido perdón, pero por favor entiende que sólo quiero que estés bien. Me tienes muy preocupado.

Anna, molesta, iba a gritarle algo cuando de repente se le puso todo borroso y se sentía caer, sin fuerzas, cayendo desmayada a los brazos de Yoh, el cual al verla, enseguida se acercó para atraparla, ya que sino hubiese caído al suelo.

Yoh estaba más preocupado todavía de lo que estaba antes. Anna no reaccionaba y comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más. Como pudo trató de encontrar el teléfono de algún médico que pudiera ir a verla. Llamó y esperó a que el doctor apareciera para atender a su esposa.

A los diez minutos llegó el médico y subió a la habitación donde Yoh había dejado a la joven.

Enseguida que fuera atendida, Anna despertó, y entre los dos, Yoh y el doctor le comentaron que fue lo que había pasado.

Ella se sorprendió y esperó a que el doctor le diera su diagnóstico.

Doctor- Bueno, por lo que vi está todo bien. Es normal en su condición que suceda este tipo de desmayos y mareos, así que no se preocupe. Y el bebé también se encuentra bien, aunque preferiría que se hiciera unos estudios más para quedarnos más tranquilos.- dijo sonriente el doctor, sin embargo al ver a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente su rostro se llenó de duda. Los dos chicos estaban muy quietos, sorprendidos, con los ojos como platos.- Bueno…… al parecer tienen mucho de que hablar, así que si me disculpan me retiro….Adiós señorita, felicidades por su embarazo!- Y sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta. Yoh lo acompañó detrás con la misma cara atontada que tenía cuando había escuchado el diagnóstico del doc.

A los minutos, luego de pagar al médico y de darle las gracias por su visita; Yoh subió a toda velocidad y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa. Todavía estaba un poco impactado con la noticia, pero al ver a Anna tranquila, abrazando y viendo con ternura su vientre, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que ella diera la primera palabra.

Anna aún sin mirarlo, le dijo- ¿Qué piensas?

Yoh- Que estoy muy feliz y que te amo mucho.

Anna por fin mirándolo, sonrió enternecida ante las palabras de su esposo y ambos, acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Yoh- Por fin seremos la familia que siempre soñé tener contigo…. Creo que éste era nuestro "destino"……- dijo luego de separar sus labios, mientras se unían a un abrazo, reafirmando así el amor que sentían por el otro.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno…. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado! Es bastante distinto el contexto, con respecto a los otros caps…. =P

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su buena onda!! Se los agradezco mucho!! =)

Les prometo ir mejorando de a poco =)

Saludos y cariños a todos!

Ro


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!

Les dejo un capítulo más…

Que lo disfruten!

**¡Baby On The Way!**

Luego de pasadas unas pocas semanas de la resolución del torneo de los shamanes, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Cada quien había viajado a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que Yoh y Anna se encontraban solos en la pensión En.

Al pasar los días, Anna cada vez se sentía más extraña. No se sentía muy bien, tenía náuseas y mareos frecuentes; pero ella sólo decidió ignorar este hecho. Si bien esto no era algo común en ella, creía que pronto sus malestares terminarían, que no era algo por lo cual preocuparse. Por lo tanto, la joven decidió seguir con su rutina de todos los días, aunque cierto día, todo comenzó a empeorar…

Eran las 5:30 am, cuando la itako despertó de repente. Miró a un costado y vio a su prometido muy cerca suyo, abrazándola, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que dormían juntos, pese a que todavía no se habían casado. Sonrió al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente a su lado, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo, ya que enseguida tuvo que ir corriendo al baño por una terrible molestia en su estómago.

Yoh, quien al sentir un leve movimiento cerca suyo, se despertó, y descubrió que su prometida no se encontraba a su lado. Extrañado, decidió recorrer la pensión en busca de Anna. No tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarla, ya que unos sonidos extraños le permitieron percatarse de que la joven se encontraba en el baño. Estos sonidos no eran para nada peculiares, por lo que se acercó unos cuantos pasos más, hasta quedar al lado de la puerta, para tratar de escuchar qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Enseguida comprendió qué eran esos sonidos; su prometida estaba vomitando. Preocupado, quiso entrar, pero Anna no se lo permitió, y con un fuerte grito lo echó de ahí. Desde afuera intentó preguntarle cual era el problema, pero ella no contestó. Entonces Yoh, ante esta situación, decidió prepararle un gran desayuno a su prometida, para que recobrara fuerzas y se sintiera mejor.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, vio como Anna bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina, en busca de algo para comer, pero cuando apenas puso un pie en el lugar y percibió el aroma del desayuno, salió corriendo de nuevo, tapándose la boca. Yoh, preocupado, fue detrás de ella; pero al igual que antes, Anna lo echó con furia. Entonces el joven shaman decidió quedarse afuera a esperarla.

Cuando a los minutos salió la joven…

Anna, ¿qué te pasó? ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?- Le preguntó Yoh

No es nada, no te preocupes… y deja de estar persiguiéndome y molestándome- le dijo algo irritada por la situación, y así sin más se fue a su habitación.

Yoh, ante la actitud que había tomado su prometida creyó que lo mejor sería mantenerse callado y observar.

El día pasó sin ningún tipo de complicación. Anna no había tenido otro malestar y para alivio de Yoh, su humor había mejorado. Pero al día siguiente, luego de desayunar Anna había decidido tomar un baño, aunque en el camino hacia las escaleras, sufrió un terrible mareo, con el cual habría caído al suelo si su prometido no la hubiera atajado en el preciso momento antes de caer. Yoh la llevó hasta la cocina para darle un vaso con agua y comenzó de nuevo con su interrogatorio…

-Anna, ayer estabas con esas náuseas y ahora esto… ¿No crees que sería mejor si vas a ver un médico?

-No es necesario, ya se me pasó- le contestó molesta- Iré a tomarme un baño.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más se fue hacia arriba.

Luego de entrar al baño Anna comenzó a pensar sobre su estado. Era muy raro en ella sufrir ese tipo de síntomas.

- _Náuseas, mareos…, ese tipo de malestar ¿A qué puede deberse….?_- pensaba Anna- _Mmm… leí en una revista algo acerca de eso… Esos síntomas eran normales cuando…._- De repente su mirada cambió a una de nerviosismo- _¡No puede ser…! ¿Ahora qué haré…..? Bueno…primero debo tranquilizarme y ver si lo que estoy pensando es verdad…. Tendré que ir a una farmacia y comprar uno de esos test de embarazo…. Si eso haré._

Luego de unos quince minutos…

- Yoh, voy a salir a caminar por un momento, así que prepara el almuerzo, quiero que cuando llegue esté listo.- Dijo Anna como si nada pasara, mientras se preparaba para salir.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Yoh.

A lo que Anna contestó, algo molesta….- No, ya te dije lo que debes hacer, volveré enseguida, adiós.- Y salió de la pensión.

Luego de alrededor de una hora Anna llegó de nuevo, y Yoh notó como ella trataba de ocultar algo dentro de su bolso, mientras subía y se dirigía al baño. Ya algo molesto con todo el asunto, el shaman esperó a que su prometida bajara para enfrentarla, aunque lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba para nada…

A los minutos de haber subido, Anna bajó a toda prisa para ir hacia dónde estaba Yoh y abrazarlo fuertemente. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más impresionó al joven, sino que fue el hecho de ver a su prometida llorando, con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Apenas había llegado, Anna se había dirigido corriendo al baño para por fin quitarse las dudas, pero cuando vio los resultados, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, desprotegida, por lo que fue a buscar refugio y consuelo en los brazos fuertes de su prometido.

Anna, ¿¿Qué te pasa?? ¿¿Por qué estás así?? ¿¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?? Dime Anna, me estás asustando…- Le preguntó Yoh.

Yoh…- Dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos- Parece que…. Que es…estoy….

Mientras a Anna no le salían las palabras, Yoh no pudo evitar decir- ¿Qué Anna? ¿Qué pasa?

Parece que estoy…. Embarazada…- Dijo la joven bajando en ese momento la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, todavía abrazados, tratando de asimilar la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de silencio y reflexión, Yoh dejó aparecer en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y comprendió que su prometida necesitaba de su apoyo en ese momento…

-Es una gran noticia- Dijo Yoh mientras hacía más fuerte el abrazo- No te asustes, todo estará bien. Ya verás que todos estarán muy felices cuando se enteren.- Agregó besando los cabellos de su prometida.

Luego de escuchar lo que su prometido le había dicho, Anna no pudo evitar sonreír también. Creyó que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Yoh y relajarse, así ambos podrían celebrar la noticia juntos.

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Anna- ¿Pero no crees que tus abuelos se enojen? Recuerda que sólo tenemos quince años…-

- No pienses en eso ahora, además yo creo que por la noticia que les vamos a dar nos casarán enseguida, así que empieza a prepararte para ser mi esposa- Le dijo Yoh sonriente, tratando de hacer olvidar a su prometida sus preocupaciones.

- Hace mucho que ya estoy preparada para eso- Contestó Anna, mientras ambos juntaban sus rostros para fundirse en un tierno beso, tratando de imaginar como sería sus vidas más adelante, cuando un pequeño bebito ande por toda la pensión haciendo travesuras…

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno…así termina este capítulo…

Quedó medio raro…Pero bue… Es lo que salió… =P

Espero que les haya gustado…

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer.

Muchos abrazos y saludos!!! =)

Ro


End file.
